Brother You Left Me
by BabyLiz95
Summary: Touma has a sister Usagi Tsukino who now needs him. But can Touma get passed her bitterness of him to help her. Especially when It may cost her, her life. Sailor Moon/Gravitation Crossover. Warning Usagi is sixteen and get with Ryuichi who is the same age as in the anime, 31. Usagi's also OOC. If you don't like any of it please no flames just press back button. Full Summary inside!
1. When Things Change

**Chapter One: When Things Change**

**This is the re-done chapter. I have shown the past and how things lead up to how they are. I hope you enjoy this re done part. Also let me know how you like it. But no flames. **

Tohma-23

Serenity-7

"_Tatsuha! Tatsuha!, come swing with me!" shouted a blond haired, clear blue eyed girl, with her hair up in two buns, and then with hair flowing out of of them. It was a sunny day and they were in a field, near the, Uesugi Shrine. It was actually the shrine, of the little black haired boy, with brown eyes. _

_He turned to the girl, that was shouting his name. "Okay, Serenity, I will swing with you, because that's my duty." He ran over to the girl, a few feet away from him and took her hand in his. Then ran to the shrine, to go in the back yard, so they could swing. Tatsuha, pushed Serenity who shouted "more, more!" _

_They were laughing and enjoying themselves. When they were called in by Mika, who was an brown hair, dark blue eyed girl. She had a temper and was going to marry her brother Tohma._

_As the kids ran in laughing, when they bumped into a startled Eiri, who was blonde, with warm and happy gold eyes. He was Serenity's, favorite since he had blonde hair like her and her brother. Plus he was so kind to her, and made her, laugh. _

_As they all were sitting at the table Mika and Tohma talking about the arranged marriage, that Serenity's, and Tohma's, Parents had come up with. To Serenity, and Tatsuha, they didn't sound upset. Beside Serenity, was told she would either marry Tatsuha, or Eiri, and since her brother didn't seem bothered by the marriage thingy, Serenity decided it must be fun, and not that big of deal. She glared at Tatsuha, as he stole some of her rice. Then grinned and filled her plate with more. _

_When she smiled "Thank you, Tatsuha." He grinned and boasted "no problem, beside that's what my duty is, if I am to marry you someday." Everyone else just stared at him, and Serenity glared at him, suddenly retorting, "Na huh, that's Eiri's duty since he's one I am going to marry. Besides you're to bossy." The boy in question choked on his tea. Priest Uesugi, just smiled at them all, happy that things were going great, in terms of his children's life. _

_Later when they all were outside playing chase. Serenity running from her brother. only to be caught. "Oh Tohma, no fair!" But she laughed, despite her words, Serenity notices through, that all laughter had stopped, and they were looking at a man who was dress as a policemen. Who Mika and Tohma went to approached as Eiri ushered them away. _

_Eiri had decided to read to them in hopes of satisfying their curiosity. It wasn't working Serenity kept getting up, to look out the window. Only to be called back by Eiri, Serenity had Tatsuha following right behind her, which was great entertainment for Eiri. But Eiri was worried about, what the officer had, wanted as well._

_Soon the door was opened, and a pale and shaken looking Tohma, walked in with a sad Mika holding his hand. Tohma walked over to Serenity and kneeled, so he was eye leveled with his sister. "Hey my little angel, we need to go to the hospital, Mommy and daddy, were hurt, and now we need to go and see them." He smiled at her softly but it was sad, and Serenity had a weird feeling in her tummy. _

_So Serenity ran over to Eiri hugged him goodbye and then ran to hug Tatsuha to say goodbye. But he kissed her forehead, before she could pull out of the hug, in his little arms. Serenity eyes instensly stared at him, then ran to hug Mika and tell her, that she'd watched over Tohma for her. Mika smiled at the girl and wiped away her bangs, to kiss her forehead, just like Tatsuha did. Soon Serenity was leaving with Tohma's hand in hers. _

_Arriving at the hospital, Tohma came in with his little angel, of a sister in his had fallen asleep, on their way there. Only to be told by the lady behind the check in desk, that the doctor needed to talk to him. He held the sleeping girl, and rocked her in a chair, while he waited for the doctor. _

"_Are Tohma Seguchi?" Spoke a black hair doctor. When Tohma nodded, the doctor softly and sadly nodded. "Well, I don't know how to say this, but your father, Shigure Seguchi, has passed on, I am sorry but, I want you to know, that it was fast and not to painful through." Tohma's held back his tears but they still welled up in his eyes threatening to fall. _

"_Also your mother, doesn't seem, good and I don't think she has much time either. The impact was on the passenger side, and that's where you mom was, her organs aren't working right and well, I am sorry Mr. Seguchi. Your mother is in room 507, I would advise you to say your goodbyes, these next few days. I am so sorry." The doctor shook his hand. and walked away. _

_Tohma held Serenity even tighter in his arms while walking. The walk to room 507 seemed to take forever. When he did reach the room and walked in, he had to swallowed the lump in his throat, that came at seeing his mom, hooked to nothing but wires, and her pale blond hair that he got from her, stained with dried blood and having cuts and bruises all over, not just on her beautiful face. When he stepped further into the room her brown eyes snapped open and over to him and Serenity. _

_She smiled softly, and reached her hand for him to hold, which he took, after he was sitting and had Serenity situation comfortable, in his lap. He had tears streaming down his face. "To-o-oh-mm-a" He nodded at her, with a small and barely there smile. "Hi mom, I want you to know that I will always watch over Serenity." But when he said that, her soft eyes harden. "N-no," she whispered "yo-u j-oi-n-n th-a-at ban-d. P-u-ut h-er." _

_Tohma stood up, to get water for his mom. When she drank it down and handed him back the cup, she conuited "No, join you band, and put Serenity up for adoption, she is still so young. Plus I know my brother will not take her, and she will definitely be wanted. So join your band and make it big Tohma, Also I know it is not fair, but I ask you to still marry Mika, and let Serenity fall in love on her own. Please, I know it is not fair to you." Tears streamed down her face. _

_Tohma nodded to his mother's wishes, holding her hand and smiling softly at her. "now go home and put Serenity to bed, also come back tomorrow, I want some time alone, with my daughter before I go." She smiled at the pain on her son's face. "Oh, Tohma my son, I love you and don't mourn me too long." He nodded and stood up then kissing her brow. "I'll be back tomorrow, and I love you as well mom." _

_The next day Tohma had dealt with a teary eyed child, that put up fights at all turns, until Mika helped him. Then the two siblings, left to see their mother. Tohma leaving Serenity there, to go talk to Mika and Priest Uesugi, about the marriage to Mika, and how it was still going to go threw, on the deal, that Serenity could marry whoever she pleases, when she was older._

_Serenity meanwhile was swinging her legs, from the hospital chair she was sitting in. Chattering with her mom, "and when you better we can bake, cookies." She smiled at her mom. "Oh hunny, I am afraid I won't be getting better, and going home with you. I will be watching you from heaven. But honey that leads to what we need to discussion. Sweetie your brother wants to make a band, but honey, he can't do that if he has to watch over a little girl, as well. So I need you to be brave, and go make a new family, okay, don't hold him back, and be good and accept what he decides, okay?" the little girl starts to cry and shake her head."NONONONONONONO! I won't do it!" She screams at her mom. _

"_Serenity that is enough!" her mother cut her off sharply, stopping Serenity screams, but not her tears. "Do it for mommy okay?" Serenity hearing her mother's soft and kind voice, filled with affection but also pain, agreed and soon, they were back to chatting again. _

_Mrs, Seguchi could have never guessed, how those words would haunt her youngest, or maybe she would have never told her them. _

_Later that night when Serenity was tucked into bed by Tohma, and fast asleep after a story Mika read to her. Tohma got the call, of his mother's passing. He cried in Mika's arms for all that was lost._

_As the days passed, they held both their parents' funeral. After that they went on to find a family to adopt Serenity. Every couple just loved her and wanted her, but no one wanted Tohma, around to snope and come see her. So it was hard distressing. Tohma was ready to give up his dream for his sister, when they had a couple his father worked with, come and agree they to take her, adopting her but, they also agreed to have Tohma around, whenever he could be. _

_Things were looking up, and Serenity seemed to adore the new couple, that would be her parents. She soon become Serenity Usagi Seguchi-Tsukino, and Tohma went off to create his band, while also dating and courting Mika until the day they would be married. _

**Please let me know how you liked it! I like this new version better. But if you like the other one better than please let me know. Thank you!**


	2. Brother's Aren't Princes

**Here's Chapter two I hope you really like it! **

**Chapter Two: Brother's Aren't Prince Charming**

Serenity's, new life was great. She was in a good home, with loving parents, her brother still came and saw her; on top of coming to see her, he spoiled her, bringing gifts and jewelry. She was able to see him every month. Though he had told her, once he rose in fame, she would have to settle, for seeing him less. She told him, with a smile, that she did not care, as long as he came.

Even when Serenity, wanted to complain to her brother, about him being gone, all the time, her mother's parting words of advice; come in her mind. Making it impossible for her to voice her thoughts.

'_Sweetie your brother wants to make a band, but honey, he can't do that, if he has to watch over a little girl, as well. So I need you to be brave, and go make a new family, okay, don't hold him back, and be good and accept what he decides, okay?" "Do it for mommy okay?"_

Those words had forever changed, something in her. She never complained. She never gave him a hard time. They laughed; played and enjoyed their time together. They went to the park, and swung; with Tohma pushing Serenity. He came to her eighth birthday and spoiled her. Then he pulled her aside and gave her a cross, it was black, and it had white diamonds on each the ends, and on the back was carved Serenity. He kneeled down to her, and clasped it on around her.

Then Tohma told her the meaning of it. "When you find a man, you have have fallen IN love with. You give this to him. okay?" Serenity had nodded not really understanding, the meaning quite yet. Thing were good.

But that all change when Tohma, began to feel different to Serenity, he felt far away, his emotions were not close to her like they always were. Then when she dug deeper into them, he felt of sadness, and angry. His visits no longer came at least once a month. He only called on every two weeks. Where as before, he had called every night, to to wish Serenity, happy dreams; at least. The only thing ,keeping her from saying anything, we're those last words of her mother. "_Don't hold him back." _

After all Little eight year old Serenity, refused to be the cause of her brother's failure, she was not going to make him unhappy and with every visit to her, he seemed to be more and more unhappy. But she clung to the visits she still got and hoped that he would at least still come for her birthdays.

Even though it was selfish of her, to want him to visit her even when it makes him sad. Serenity still hoped she be able to at least see him during, these rare visits. Even if he never brought gifts ever again. Still she hoped he would come. She began to wonder if the gifts he was always bringing, was why he didn't like coming to see her. So she stopped taking the gifts only to have him them with her parents.

On one of the rare visit he had graced them with that month. Serenity could feel his misery as she colored, she was coloring Tohma's wedding to Mika. She gave it to him while he was looking sadly out the window. She started to tear up. Did she make him that miserable.

"Why are you so sad, Toh?" She questioned wondering if he would tell her. Tohma looked to her in surprise, he had forgotten about her gift of emotions sensing. She usually just hugged them or did what she thought would make someone feel better. So her asking him startled him into remembering her gift. It also meant she must be really worried.

He smiled softly at her. "Eiri is going through a very hard time right now, people on picking on him because he doesn't look like them." Serenity stuck her nose up at him "That dumb, why does it matter?"Tohma laughed at her look. "Yes, but they think that mean his mommy made him, with a different daddy then his real one." _I am so not going into adultery with her. _

Serenity looked confused, but she just nodded. "Oh, well then why doesn't, he just go somewhere that he looks the same?" Tohma looked at her with a contemplating look. Then shook his thoughts away. "Because it is not that easy." She frowned at him "And why not?" she folded her arms and demanded. "Just because it is a little hard to hard to move, where Eiri would need to go?" He wasn't going to go, on into moving to another country, and why that would be hard, to an eight year old ,damn it!

But she did have an idea. He would have to talk to his fiance about it. The idea had merit, even if it was suggested by a an eight year old. How was Serenity, supposed to know that would be the last, she saw her brother, until many years later, it be the last time he would hug her, and kiss her forehead.

Serenity never heard from him again and as the months past her mother's words, constantly whispering in her ear. _So I need you to be brave, and go make a new family, okay, don't hold him back, and be good and accept what he decides. _

Tohma did not come for her ninth birthday, She cried and cried. Only to have her mommy take her to bed and hold as she cried herself to sleep. _why didn't he come? _Was all the little girl could even think to wonder. She was hurt and she was upset.

Ikuko, shut the door to her daughter's room. _What a terrible birthday to have._ She thought as she walked out to see her husband scowling, while leaning against the wall. "How is she?" Kenji asked his wife. She just shook her head. Walking into the room, finding the boy's,who made her daughter cried, number. Only to have it ripped out of her hand, by her glaring husband. "NO! if he wants nothing to do with her, that's his problem. I will have us pestering him, to come, only to leave Serenity, hurt even more, in the end!" He husband then threw the paper with the name on it, in the bedroom trash. Storming out to check on his daughter.

Kenji never knew his wife grabbed the paper and wrote the number down in her journal for safe keeping. Ikuko didn't know why, but she felt she would need it one day.

Kenji quietly opened his daughter's door and watched the rise and fall of his daughter breathing. She was asleep, yet he could see the dry tear marks, and it made him glare out the window and ironically at the moon. But when looking back at Serenity, his eyes softened and he kissed her forehead, pulling the covers over her more and whispered "I love you," Leaving to go to bed.

Meanwhile Tohma was not faring too well either, he and his band mates were fighting because he and his Fiance Mika. Had made the decision to move Eiri america, because it would indeed benefit Eiri. So they fought and fought, and then came the stressing of packing and moving, and finding a school and tutor for Eiri and teaching him english.

Tohma knew he had yet to visit his sister. and missed her birthday but he would make it up to her, he told himself. But then when he did get to america, he never had time to call, when it was convenient for them. He was always fast to fall asleep, after all taking care of Eiri and helping his to-be-wife plan their wedding, was exhausting him.

But Tohma did not forget about her, No when ever he saw things that reminded him of her. He buy them and put them away to give to Serenity at a later date. But as the year passed and Eiri grew close to his tutor, so close that it made Tohma and Mika uncomfortable. He began to stress out about what to do.

The Year dragged on and then came the big fight between Eiri and Tohma. "But, why Tohma, he wants to have dinner with me, he's my friend so why can't I?" Eiri whined to Tohma when he told him no, about going to Yuki, his tutor's for dinner. It made Tohma very uncomfortable the way Yuki acted.

"Because Eiri, I said no and also, he is not suppose to be a friend. He is suppose to be a teacher, and teacher's do not have dinner with their students. That is inappropriate Student Teacher relationship." But Eiri grew mad and slammed his door shut. Only to sneak out later that night, to go to Yuki's anyway.

Tohma who went to check on him an hour, after he sneak off. He made his way to Yuki's apartment, in a rage that Eiri, would disobey him. But that rage fled, only to be replaced by fear when he heard the four gunshots that rang outside the apartment. Fearing he would find Eiri dead, he raced up the stairs only to come, upon an shaken Eiri who had a gun, in his hands and looking unseeingly, at the four dead bodies, one of them being his tutor's Yuki. Tohma held Eiri in his arms as the boy sobbed and sobbed finally coming out of shock.

The police came and ruled it a self defense. Which was made quickly when they found the ten bucks, Eiri told him Yuki sold him for, and one of the guys pants unzipped, as well as all three thugs, fingerprints on the guy. So it was easy to rule it as self defense and easy to seal up.

But the damage was done already to Eiri. He became cold and closed off felt guilt he felt angry and bitterness. Tohma felt guilt, along with Mika. So they watched over Eiri forgetting to take care of even themselves, they too went to see someone for help. Then the next year they were married. Tohma joined his band and worked his way up to fame. He would still buy things that made him think of his sister. But Tohma could not go back. He was so ashamed, he had forgotten her. It was better that she moved on without him.

Years after the band had rose to fame. Tohma met a couple Haruka, and Michiru who reminded him of his sister. He was drawn to them for that reason. Yes they were go at playing music especially something that was not J-Pop. But the way Haruka could run with like the wind or the way Michiru felt so calm in water from what he saw.

Then the comments about them, that they could share an inside joke about. The comments being "Haruka sure runs like the wind, doesn't she?" or "Michiru plays as so smooth and calm like the ocean, but she can move it like tidal waves." They would share a smile with each other. The smile reminded Tohma of the ones he would share with his family. About Serenity and her emotion sensing.

He was so drawn and captivated by them that when the band disbanded, he called them up to record and work for NG records, only for a while. Yes they were interesting, especially for girls so young. Tohma soon grew close to them. Only for them to have to leave, after only a few months, of working for NG. He was sad to see them go.

While for Serenity, life changed for her once again. After her ninth birthday party; she would wish on stars and on her birthday, that Toh would come to find her. She changed so much that the once graceful girl. Became clumsy and fell, all the time. She cried at every little thing. To hide the pain of her brothers abandonment. Serenity's grades slipped, because she started sleeping in class, she had nightmares at night that kept her up at night. So she wound up falling asleep in class. Soon she wanted to be called Usagi and not Serenity.

When asked why, she got tears in her eyes. "Because Toh, called me that, and told me that an angel was called Serenity, and that's why he called me angel." They agreed to let her go by Usagi, instead. Soon Serenity stopped referring to him as Toh, but his full name Tohma.

Then on her twelve birthday she met her godfather, a Claude K Winchester. He was funny and made her happy, He talked weird to her but she loved her uncle K, very much so, and K, loved her too. He soon become over protective, of the little girl. Coming to see her, for her birthday and a few other times a year.

The hardest part about having Uncle K, was that he left. She always worried for days, after he left. Worried that he would never come back. So he called her for the first few days, after he left. Chatting to the little girl.

Also Serenity, followed her brother success in hopes that one day he would come back to her. But no matter how many poster of him or his band, and no matter how many albums of his she had. None made it feel like he was with her, and no how many time she wished it he never came. She was slowly losing hope on seeing her brother again. Well seeing out side a magazines anyway. Serenity also still held on and wore the cross he had given her. But she was losing hope.

Then she become Sailor Moon and life became more complicated for the girl. She could really use her brother. He know what to do. He would help her ignore Rei's mean comments, or Minako teasing and laughing at her. He would be there for her cry on after every battle, to cry out her guilt on killing Beryl and her guilt for Diamond's death. But Tohma wasn't there and he never would be, she soon realized, shortly after taking up leadership of being Sailor Moon.

She came home and much to Luna's surprise, tore down the poster of her favorite band, Nittle Grasper and put away their Cd's, and little trinkets she bought over the years. Luna had even padded in the room wondering what was going on.

While Usagi was putting away all the band's thing in the box she told Luna. "I think it's time I took being a senshi seriously." Luna had been really to Praise her only to fall down and cry when she looked over and saw Usagi ignoring her homework for a comic. _Oh well Usagi will be Usagi I guess. _

Later that day she put all the things her brother bought her away and she, put the cross in last. tearing as she did. remindering herself why she was doing this. _I have a world that counts on me now. I need to focus all my hopes into protecting it, and keeping it safe. More than wanting my brother to come back. He won't be coming, I have finally accept that now. _

She had cried tears that night, silently so Luna, wouldn't know after all, no one knew she was adopted, or really called Serenity. They just knew Usagi Tsukino. Which was who she was now. She now realized that if her brother had not come for back in the last six years, then he was never coming back. Usagi would just have to move on, and live with it. Thats why she put him away. She thought as little as she could about Tohma, then when she did think about him, all she managed to muster was bitterness, angry, and hurt.

**Well let me know! Do you like it? Review please!**


	3. It's Been Eight Years!

**Here's chapter three. Now I not really one for to ask for reviews but I got one and it's been over a few months. So I am wondering if I should even keep this story up. So please review if you want this story to continue. **

**Chapter Three: It's Been Eight Year's **

Chaos was gone. The Starlights had headed home to rebuild and Usagi had kept up her act. She acted like she was happy to have Mamoru's arms around her, she pretended to not know Seiya's feelings and she ignored her own feelings. All for duty.

The truth was she loved Seiya. He had made her happy. Yes she fought and argued a lot with him. He also teased her and annoyed her, but he made her laugh. He made her feel special, worthy and beautiful. Something Mamoru tried to do. But with both their true feelings on each other known, it wasn't the same.

Maybe it is weird that Mamoru held her, and let in her cry the day the Starlights left for back home. He held her and whispered he was sorry. That she had fallen for someone. He had not, so he did not feel the pain she did. But then Usagi told him "I will not regret my feelings, but I will not regret choosing my duty either."

Yes it was true while Usagi was closer to the Outers then really the Inners. Where Minako and Rei have been distant. Seiya brought much tension between the normal, oh so close group.

After saving Hotaru. They grew close. Because they pick up on things the others couldn't. Haruka could tell she hated when they left and worried. Haruka did not know why Usagi felt that way just knew she did. So Haruka made sure to call and send pictures to her princess. Michiru picked up on the fact that she was not quite as dumb as people thought, Hotaru found out about her nightmares when she spent the night after Hotaru was adopted by the Outers.

Setsuna learned about her Emotions sensing, whichs she explain was inherited in the moon kingdom. Through Chibiusa did not have that gift, Setsuna believed it had something to do with her being sent to the future to be reborn. Setsuna also told it would get stronger and when Usagi told it had. She then threw a another bomb on Usag. By telling her, that one day, she would have the gift of healing. which Usagi got after the battle with Chaos.

Then all four picked up on the fact she kept questioning them about how they felt about Hotaru and adopting her? Did they love just same as any child they would have had? They soon found out that Usagi was adopted. They didn't not know of Tohma and neither did her Uncle K, through she didn't know what he did for a living. Usagi knew it had something to do with music, why else would he constantly give her Cd's of great singers.

They also learned Usagi loved to Sing and was great at it. Michiru helped even more with voice lesson. They also sighed her up for guitar lessons, as well as teaching her violin and piano. Through with them gone a lot so she didn't have many lessons on these, But her guitar lesson she had weather they were there or not.

They also shared memories from the moon kingdom, that they remembered all of. They shared the similars she had with Princess Serenity and the differences she had. They were closer than ever and she was happy that the tension that was there from the Starlights, was gone.

Also while they were away which, was a lot. They constantly sent pictures when away and calls were made a lot. Usagi was content with how things were. Even though Minako and Rei had been distant and kind of mean lately, she let it go. On her sixteenth birthday she got a Cd from the Outers of a songs she had written and Michiru sang. Some with Haruka playing in the back ground. Then the CD also had the music video they had made together.

Usagi's Uncle K, had also come and like every year tried to get her a gun. Which once again like every year, her father threw a fit about it. Mamoru proposed and her father agreed. With Uncle K, giving a few threats to the poor boy. Life was good. It all went downhill a week after her birthday.

Minako and Rei had started to ignore her, she was changing, her hair was becoming lavender white and her eyes become silver with specks of blue. Alot of people were freaking out about it. She was being all called nasty names and Minako and Rei ignored her and never once stucked up for her.

Mamoru was supposed to be picking her up for a date but he never came, his motorcycle was hit by a drunk driving killing him. Mamoru had no one but her, so he wound up leaving everything to her. All his belongings and the apartment he bought. She boxed up everything and put them in the guest bedroom and took his shrits wearing them. She also got his car.

While it was true they had talked about being free from destiny. They dreamed about falling in love with other people and marry them Usagi never thought that it come at the price of Mamoru life. Or Usagi never would have thought about. She felt guilt so guilty for living to be free, but the price having been Mamoru life. She was sad and heartbroken that such a guy, the guy she was going to marry and have a child with, the guy she was going to rule with. He was gone. It was a shock and painful that someone she had grown to care very deeply for, was gone.

She fell into a depression. One that worried her parents. She acted the same or at least tried to, but her silver eyes were dull and full of pain. Her laughter was fake and never reached her eyes. She tried so hard. That it was causing her parents pain. She fell to asleep after crying every night. Her parents worried they would found her hanging from her ceiling, or with wrist silt, Usagi tried so hard to not show her pain but it did, and it worried them.

But what broke the camel's back was the beatings that the fan girls, of Mamoru's had taken to giving Usagi for different reasons. Jealous, hate, blame, were the main things. They blamed her for their beloved Mamoru's death. They called her names and attacked her. Minako and Rei while never having attacked her. Never helped like Ami or Lita. Motoki even helped her along with Naru and Umino.

But what made Kenji swallow his pride is when his daughter was thrown into the hospital. From a knife cut from her ankle all the way to her hip. The doctors told them their daughter would forever carry that scar and limp. Usagi knew that the scar was possibility, but the limp would go away in time with her super healing that her body went threw. Through she couldn't tell anyone that. So she was forced to make her parents worry.

Later that night Kenji had told his wife of how he thought it best to send her to Tohma. "Oh but Kenji that will hurt her so.." Kenji glared at the kitchen they were talking at while their daughter rested upstairs sleeping. "I know that, I don't want to! But I think getting away from the memories here will help her move on. You know she won't take that ring off. Plus she constantly getting attack so badly that she was in, the hospital for three days!" He hit his fist on the table and Ikuko eyes softly looked at him, "I know. I think you are right."

Kenji sighed,"I wished I knew how to reach him, I wished I saved that number." Ikuko look of guilt caught him. "What is it dear?" she sighed "That night I grabbed it and wrote in my journal. I had feeling we would need it one day. I just hope it works after all this time." She sighed and went to get the journal.

Coming down with the number. Kenji made the call with his wife holding his hand. Hoping praying that the number worked. "Hello, this is the Uesugi Shrine, Tatsuha speaking." Kenji sighed. "Yes, we are looking for a Tohma Seguchi." The boy sighed, "What is this about?" Kenji held back his anger. "About his sister Us-Serenity." The boy was silent and seemed to be speaking to a women. "Alright well, he not here, but since it's for his sister I will give you his cell number," Ikuko handed him paper and pen at his prompting. writing it down 364-213-4469-340 "thank you very much." Kenji said then called the number.

"Hello." Spoke a tired voice. "Yes is this Tohma Seguchi?" Kenji questioned. "Yes it is what is this about?" The mans voice calm and collected. Kenji sighed, " It is Kenji Tsukino." It was silent for a while. Kenji half expected the boy to retort, he had no sister don't call again, but instead he hear a calm voice ask "Is she okay?"

Kenji did not need to ask who She was. "No, physical she is fine but she going through a rough time and has fallen into a depression. Mr, Seguchi. She needs to get away for awhile." He heard Tohma sighed. "Alright let me make some calls I will get back to you. Pack her up and I will call you back with the information you will need."

Kenji had to bite back his retort on how calm and unconcern Tohma was. "Alright thank you Mr. Seguchi.

Tohma sighed as he hung up. He had not expected them to call after so many years. He especially had not expected that on top of everything else. Eiri was heading home. No doubt back to Shuichi. Tohma continued to pack and then when he was finished he made to call K.

"Yes, K I have job for you. I need you to pick up a girl. At her house. Yes her parents are aware. Bring her to my house when you get her. I will tell you all you need to know when you are back. Yes thank you K." It was going to be a long night Tohma just knew it.

He did not feel like getting in the story his sister, who no one but the Useugi family knew about. Soon as he got off with K he called the Tsukino's back. "Yes, I have one of my band Managers coming, don't worry she will be in good hands. You see I am in New York in the USA right now and as soon I get back I have some workers who urgently need to leave. So Mr. Winchester should be there tomorrow and then heading back to my place." "Thank You" Kenji told the man, the name Winchester did not even register in his brain. "No problem have a good night."

They hung up and went to bed, while Tohma boarded his plane ride home. He of course made the call to let his wife know about Serenity coming, and to set up a room for her. Mika sounded happy and excited, then again she always loved the little girl.

The Tsukino we're not have as easy of a time, with their daughter, as Tohma had with everyone. Usagi cried and screamed and pleaded for them not to send her away. That she would do whatever they wanted to fix what ever happened. But they did not waver on their decision.

"Usagi, it's not that we want you to go, but we think it would help you move on, to be away from all the memories, to get away from all the girls attacking you. You've thrown into the hospital, for godsake!" Shouted her father.

Her mother held her as she cried. "Dear, I know it is hard but you will see us, plus maybe now you can get the closure of your brother's abandon, that you never got." She just shook her head. "No, I don't want to go. My home is here!" Kenji sighed "where are the older girls when we need them." He got up and walked out with his wife. then turning to his daughter, "You're going, your mother has pack your important bag and we'll pack what we can tomorrow before your ride comes. until then sleep."

Kenji left his daughter to cry and wonder what she had done.

The day was chaos and at the Tsukino house, and that's because, of all the packing they had to do, and then it was a godsend because because they found to their surprise it was K coming! He was willing to help pack and wait, for the packing to be done. When he found out it was goddaughter going to stay with Tohma, K was reminded Usagi was adopted. He often times forgot.

Knowing on the door to house he was only too familiar yet didn't know how Tohma knew anyone from there, and he thought he knew everything about his bands. I mean he was NIttle Grasper, manager as well once, yet he never knew of a girl named Serenity. Opening the door was his goddaughter only she had lavender hair and silver eyes with specks of blue in them.

She was in tears and that put her appearances out of his mind he would question her hair and eyes later. For now she needed him. When she had seen him, her eyes widened and she jumped into his arms softly crying."Oh K, they are sending me away." K, just rubbed her back and walked in with her dangling from his arms.

He soon learned that Tohma was her brother, he was shocked, he didn't know why Tohma never talked about her. But he knew why he didn't recognize her name, when K talked about her learned that was because he knew her as Serenity, but everyone else called her Usagi. K helped finish packing Usagi's things and then loaded them into the van, for the three hour drive.

Usagi's parents, promised to visit Usagi soon, and Usagi tried one last time, to stay. Only to stare angrily out the window, she was also hurt. K got a few laughs out of her but found they did not reach her eyes. _Must be that finace of her's, maybe they broke up._

Driving on the way there K, was reminded of his curiousity. "So, what did you do to your hair and eyes?" Usagi looked over to him "I just woke up like this. I don't what happened."

K soon drove up to the Seguchi's house, which was more like a manor than a house. Mika came outside to welcome them and boss K around to which room the box went in. As soon as that was done she kicked him out after a hug and kiss to the forehead, to Usagi. Mika questioned Usagi restless about K to learn that he was her godfather. But then she soon left the friendly polite girl alone.

Mika stared at the window _it's clear she doesn't want to be here, so why is she. I can't blame the girl for being upset with us. So focus on Eiri and our own lives, that we forgot about her. I would really hurt and angry too. What must she be like now? It is ashame I have to even ask that question. I feel so lost on where to start mending these broken bridges that we burned ourselves. Weather we meant to or not is irrelevant. _

Mika thoughts drifted as she stood at the counter in the kitchen staring at the ceiling thinking about Usagi. _This won't be easy, especially when she learned about Eiri and Tatsuha still being in our lives she'll be hurt and have every right to be, This was going to get ugly, and worse before getting better I just know it. _

Usagi laid on her bed. Mika had said they could decorate the room, how ever Usaig wanted to be alone, but right now Usagi didn't know if she wanted too. _I can't believe I'll see him again, I had given up hope to ever see Toh-no Tohma again, and now after eight years later, I will finally get to see him. How should I feel because? right now I feel angry, bitterness and hurt. Are those the right emotions normal for this sort of thing?_

Usagi sighed she was started to wish she had accepted Luna offer about coming with her. But Usagi could not take her away from Artemis especially with him feeling so betrayed by MInako and everything. Usagi sighed _I wonder how much Tohma has changed? _

Falling asleep Usagi was again haunted by her mother's last words of advice. "_Don't hold him back."_

**Please tell me what you think? I'm beginning to wonder if I should even keep up this story. **


End file.
